Life is Strange: The Ghost of the Past
by Assassin master ezio 91
Summary: Sam and Steph are in a happy loving relationship, even deciding to take advantage of an informal Blackwell event to try something a little different, but they face problems. Namely in the form of a vindictive-ex, determined to get revenge and reclaim what is theirs. Will the girl's love be enough to pull them through these dark times?
1. Chapter 1

**Life is Strange: The Ghost of the Past**

Chapter 1 of my new Life is Strange story, just something I wanted to put together, starting with a strange idea with Sam and Steph both surprising the school wide near identical outfits one day and while talking with Marina Ka-Fai we came up with the resulting story, anyway, hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Waking up to the sounds of the birds chirping outside her dorm room window, the young woman managed a smile, especially when she took note of the fact she wasn't alone in her bed.

Said young woman was a student at the prestigious Blackwell Academy in Arcadia Bay, Oregon, she was eighteen years old and had long brown hair, brown eyes and pale skin as well as a skinny build. Her name was Samantha Myers.

The reason for her smile, the extra presence in her bed was in fact her girlfriend Steph Gingrich, also eighteen with shoulder length brown hair, brown eyes and light tan skin as well as a slender build with slight but noticeable curves.

Both young ladies lay in Sam's bed, currently unclothed due to their 'activities' the previous night.

'_I never imagined anything like this would ever happen.' _Sam reflected with a small smile.

She and Steph had been dating for around a year now, Sam was still amazed at how she and Steph just seemed to end up drawn to each other, both had been attracted to different people before and Sam hadn't even found any interest in girls before Steph.

Still Sam had to admit, she felt happier than ever. _'We just...seem to fit and now, now we've even gone and...'_

She blushed at the memory of their lovemaking before biting her lip as she recalled one unfortunate detail, they still hadn't told either of their families about them dating, in fact, Sam hadn't even come out yet.

She was pulled out of her musings however by the sound of Steph waking up.

"Good morning." She greeted her girlfriend, the smile back on her face.

Steph grinned and tightened her grip on Sam slightly. "Morning, beautiful."

"Steph..." Sam whined.

Steph just shook her head. "No babe, I told you, I'm gonna keep saying it till you believe it."

Sam just rolled her eyes sitting up, not caring that she was naked, the only person to see her was Steph who was also naked and after last night, Sam wasn't really embarrassed. Steph had certainly proved she loved her, body and soul, with the body getting special attention last night.

"So what are we gonna do, I mean, you remember what day it is?" Sam asked.

Steph nodded. "Yup, February 14th and a nice day too outside...perfect for Blackwell's Valentine's Day theme."

They both shared a smile at that, Blackwell had a special theme for Valentine's Day where couples were encouraged to dress in identical or similar clothes, so long as one item of clothing could be considered to share some sort of theme with their partners, the couple were considered to have made the effort to be part of the theme. Doing this was optional but a lot of couples enjoyed it and always put the effort in.

Sam thought for a moment. "It's our first Valentine's Day as a couple, so maybe we should try it, but what could we even wear?"

Steph's eyes lit up, and Sam knew right away she had an idea.

Steph's idea was, surprising to say the least.

"Okay, this may sound a little silly, especially given our usual clothing tastes, but...I'm willing to try something different, especially for you."

She kissed Sam's nose as she said that last part.

Sam couldn't help but giggle. "Quit teasing and just tell me."

Steph shrugged. "Okay, how about those...skirts I saw in one of your clothes drawers, now of course I don't have one of my own so, I'll need to borrow the other one."

"You want us to wear, I don't really wear those, I mean..." Sam began but seeing Steph's face she couldn't continued and sighed. "Alright, let's go for it. We've got the rest of clothes around here anyway."

Steph nodded and both girls got out of bed, with Sam fetching the aforementioned skirts and soon they got dressed. Sam bit her lip as she stood before her mirror, checking her outfit so far.

She had pulled on a pair of pink panties and a black bra, as had Steph although Steph's bra and panties were both black. She now stood in the black mid-thigh length skirt, a black undershirt and a white tank-top.

"I don't know, I still feel naked..." She remarked. "This is why I didn't wear them, I think they're too short..."

She turned to Steph who was smiling, and looking amazing in Sam's opinion, in her own black mid-thigh length skirt, along with a red T-shirt with a 20 sided dice design and a grey beanie.

"Luckily I have a solution, if you're that worried about showing your legs, sometimes just a hint is enticing enough while still giving you the modesty you desire, right." Steph remarked before pulling something else out.

Sam couldn't help but smile and agreed, feeling more relieved.

As such they finished their outfits off, both adding black thigh-high socks before Sam pulled on her blue flats and Steph her red converse.

Now only about an inch of bare skin showed between the socks and the hem of the skirt and while Sam could see the appeal, she was also glad that she didn't feel quite as exposed.

Satisfied she took Steph's hand and enjoyed the brief chaste kiss they shared before they left the dorm room, heading out to begin their day.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	2. Chapter 2

**Life is Strange: The Ghost of the Past**

Chapter 2 of my Life is Strange story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, glad you liked that :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Sam bit her lip, instantly feeling her face heat up as she and Steph entered the school building itself. It seemed she and Steph had drawn quite a lot of attention due to their skirts. She could see people looking at them, all of them clearly surprised, a few smiled, others remained surprised.

'_They, they're whispering about us too...' _Sam realized and definitely blushed now. _'Oh God...'_

She couldn't help but feel embarrassed, not used to so much attention. Another reason she hadn't worn the skirt before.

"Sam, you okay?"

She turned to her girlfriend and couldn't help but be a little envious of how comfortable Steph looked, as if she was taking all the attention in her stride, despite obviously never wearing a skirt before.

'_And she looks so good in it, especially with those thigh-highs, just that little bit of skin showing and...urgh, focus Sam.' _She chastised herself. "It's...just embarrassing, all these people are staring at us..."

Steph grinned. "Well of course, they've never seen us in skirt's before and you can't deny we look good."

Sam shifted, tugging at the hem of her skirt. "Well, you do."

"Urgh Sam..." Steph shook her head.

Sam just sighed before realizing Steph was leading her somewhere.

She wondered where they were going until she spotted the person ahead of them.

'_What, what is Steph doing, oh, no surely not…?' _Sam wondered, her face getting redder.

For the girl they were approaching was certainly undeniably beautiful, being of medium height, with fair skin, long blonde hair and hazel eyes. She also had a slender curvy build and was clad in denim mini shorts, a navy blue T-shirt with a gold design on it and black sneakers with white ankle socks. A gold tipped blue feather earring finished her look, it was Rachel Amber.

"Hey Rache." Steph greeted the girl with a smile.

Turning Rachel smiled at the both of them. The only hint of surprise she showed at their attire was a raised eyebrow.

"Hey Steph, Sam, wow, you guys look amazing." She grinned. "Really love the matching look you've got going on."

Steph grinned. "Thanks, see Sam, would Rachel lie about something like that."

Realizing at once Rachel looked directly at Sam. "Steph's right; you look incredible, both of you."

"I, thanks..." Sam mumbled; still blushing.

She wasn't going to deny, the extremely popular Rachel Amber complimenting her was certainly a boost to her self-esteem, but it did nothing for her other problem. One she was now starting to see Steph shared too. Their choice in outfit had resulted in them both becoming very enticing to their respective partner, causing some interesting distractions for the both of them.

It was then Rachel checked her watch and bit her lip.

"I'd love to stay and chat guys." She said. "But I better get to drama class, I need to talk to Dana and Juliet about arranging things for class."

They both nodded and Steph replied. "Don't worry, it's fine, we better get going too...although I think concentrating today is gonna be kinda...difficult."

As she said the last part she looked towards Sam, waggling her eyebrows suggestive, Sam rolled her eyes, knowing what she meant.

"Like you're any better, you're still checking me out." Sam replied.

Laughing Rachel left them to it and began making her way to class. As she walked she smoothed down her outfit, grinning.

'_They're certainly not the only ones who are gonna struggle focusing, I can't stop thinking about the end of school today, when I'll go and see Chloe.' _She thought to herself, the grin becoming a smirk. _'We're gonna spend some pretty amazing time together after school, that's for sure.'_

She was lost in thoughts about that, particularly about Chloe Price, her girlfriend. Chloe used to attend Blackwell before being expelled after taking the blame for Rachel in an incident that involved the two of the skipping school for a day, it had been Rachel's idea but Chloe certainly wasn't against it.

She already had an extraordinary disciplinary record after all. She patted down her shorts again subconsciously, she had chosen them, along with the socks and sneakers mainly for Chloe's benefit.

'_Can't wait to see her reaction when she sees me in these.' _Rachel thought.

She was still lost in thought and therefore didn't realize exactly where she was.

That was until she heard the familiar voices calling her name.

"Rachel, hey, you there?"

She started but then grinned at the two girls standing before her. The first was a beautiful girl with fair skin, long auburn hair that she tied in a ponytail and blue eyes, she had a generous figure.

The second girl was slightly taller than the first, with shoulder length dirty blonde hair, brown eyes and lightly tanned skin, she had a similar figure and degree of beauty to the first girl. They were head cheerleader, Dana Ward, and budding star reporter, Juliet Watson.

"Hey guys, sorry, was, lost in thought." Rachel covered quickly.

Juliet quirked an eyebrow. "Oh yeah, what about?"

Rachel just shook her head, which prompted Dana, who knew all about it, to remark.  
"Oh, something about you and Chloe?"

Praying she wasn't blushing, Rachel replied. "Yes and that's all I'm saying."

With that Juliet pouted, the reporter in her wanting to know more. But they said nothing more about it and headed into the drama class, chatting away. Unbeknownst to Rachel, she was being watched by three other girls, all of them glaring.

The first girl was tall with short blonde hair, brown eyes and pale skin, as well as a slender yet curvy build, her name was Victoria Chase. The other two were her friends, or as some saw them, minions.

First another tall girl with long blonde hair, brown eyes, light tan skin and a slender curvy build, named Taylor Christensen. The other girl was somewhat shorter with chin length black hair that had dyed streaks, grey eyes, pale skin, a slender build and Asian features, called Courtney Wagner.

The reason behind Victoria's glare was her usual jealousy of Rachel overcoming her, with the other two simply going along with her, as they always did.

"Urgh, there she goes again." Victoria muttered. "Of course, perfect Rachel Amber, sucking up the teachers to make sure she always gets the best of everything."

Taylor scoffed. "Did you see what she was wearing, I don't know if she's sucking up exactly but...who knows, might be doing something to get the best of everything from the teachers."

Victoria smirked. "Wouldn't surprise me one bit."

Courtney nodded in agreement, the trio making their way to their classes as the day properly began.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	3. Chapter 3

**Life is Strange: The Ghost of the Past**

Chapter 3 of my Life is Strange story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, yeah :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: I suppose, yeah.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Holywoodunderfed: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

It was amazing how quickly time seemed to pass, Sam smiled as she sat on one of the picnic benches in Blackwell's main campus as school had finished up for the day.

'_It feels strange, I mean, I'm doing something I usually do, but due to my different attire it feels, awkward.' _She reflected.

She was sitting, trying to simple be comfortable and had crossed her legs, but being in a skirt made her feel somewhat self-conscious, she was in fact worried she might be showing more of her legs than she intended, that her skirt might have been pulled up. But quickly checking put her worries to rest. Steph amazed her yet again, simply sitting, not even troubled as she prepared for her next move.

Sam couldn't help but be impressed. _'Steph has never worn a skirt before, yet she doesn't seem the least bit self-conscious.'_

They were both seated at the same bench, along with a teenage boy with dark skin, short black hair, black eyes, wearing glasses and dressed casually, it was their friend, Mikey North. They were playing an impromptu DnD game.

Steph smiled. "Sam, you ready?"

Sam started but nodded. "Yeah, yeah of course."

"Okay, we've got our characters all set up, we're ready to begin." Mikey remarked. "Just need to decide who goes first."

Both he and Sam smiled at that and did just that, both rolling with whoever rolled the highest would go first. Sam rolled highest so she prepared to begin while Steph got ready to tell their story.

But not all was well, the girls had an unexpected observer who was watching them, Steph specifically. The watcher was an eighteen year old girl of medium height with pale skin and a lanky build, she had long black hair, brown eyes and a bit of a goth/steampunk vibe around her. It was Jessica Heather McCromby, Steph's ex-girlfriend.

'_Steph, I don't...' _Her eyes widened in horror. _'What are you wearing, since when do you wear a skirt, urgh, this is the fault of that mousey bookworm Samantha Myers, of course it is, tricking _my _Steph into dressing like that, pretending she's nervous about doing it herself.'_

She was outraged at the scene before her, mainly for the simple reason of Samantha doing this. She honestly couldn't believe Steph would ever leave her, especially for someone as pathetic as Samantha Myers. It left her with only one possibility, that Samantha Myers was more of player than she seemed and had somehow stolen Steph from her. Unaware of the unfriendly gaze upon her, Sam was biting her lip as she looked over at Steph. The game had finished and Mikey had to hurry away, now Sam couldn't help herself.

'_I've been holding it back all day, but damn...Steph looks so sexy like that, look at her legs, those thigh-highs and, and...' _She was certainly she was blushing furiously right now. _'God she looks amazing that skirt and I can't just...'_

"I know right." Steph remarked, surprising her.

"Huh?"

Steph laughed. "You're getting turned on by me like this, aren't you? Don't worry, so am I, you look so amazing."

Now Sam was certain she was blushing. "Y-yeah, I...um..."

"Maybe we should do something about it, let's go back to the dorm and have some...fun." Steph replied.

Sam was scarlet now but she readily agreed.

* * *

Meanwhile, leaving the school building, Rachel was smiling to herself, now that school was over, she was ready now to meet up with Chloe and enjoy their Valentine's Day together.

"Well, well, if it isn't Rachel Amber, the whore of Blackwell." Came a familiar voice.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Victoria, excuse me?"

She honestly was getting tired of Victoria's jealousy of her, but that wasn't the only thing, but what she had actually said.

Victoria scoffed. "Oh please, you're so obvious, dressing like that and going around to the teachers, guess we now know how you always get those perfect grades."

Taylor and Courtney laughed at that, like the loyal sheep they were.

Shaking her head Rachel casually replied. "I don't understand where you're getting that idea Victoria, after all, we're not all like you."

That cut the laughter short.

"You-"

"Now excuse me." Rachel cut her off. "I don't have any time, I have a girlfriend who is waiting for me, now, goodbye."

With that she walked away, leaving them outraged behind her.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	4. Chapter 4

**Life is Strange: The Ghost of the Past**

Chapter 4 of my Life is Strange story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Thanks yeah, she does, hmm, I see.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Yes indeed, therein lies the problem.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Holywoodunderfed: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, oh, nice touch :)  
**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Sam was sure her face hadn't stopped glowing red the whole way back to the dorm. Steph was grinning impishly as they opened the door to her dorm and closed it behind them.

"So, you ready?" Steph queried, an alluring lilt to her voice.

Sam couldn't help but feel hot and bothered hearing that, she nodded, her palms suddenly sweaty.

"What do…?" Sam began, she had been nervous even last night, now this was happening, so suddenly.

Steph gently guided Sam over to the bed and gently pushed her down to sit on it. "Just sit there...and enjoy."

Sam was confused as to what Steph meant as she did indeed sit down, her flats kicked off, Steph had removed her beanie and converse too.

"Steph what do you mean, I…?" Sam began.

Steph just smirked. "Sit and watch babe, gonna have some fun for you, now..."

Sam spluttered, eyes wide, blushing all over again as Steph suddenly began pulling her T-shirt off over her head, exposing her black bra. She then began, teasingly, tantalizingly began to slid her skirt down past her hips, down her legs and exposing her matching panties.

'_Oh God, look at her, fuck I'm, oh...' _Sam thought in amazement as she breathed. "Steph you, wow..."

Steph laughed, clearly enjoying the effect she was having on her girlfriend.

Sam couldn't help herself, she quickly blurted out as Steph reached for the black thigh-high socks.

"No, please...keep them on." She saw Steph's expression and quickly explained. "You look so sexy with them on, I..."

She was blushing again and Steph laughed. "Oh gladly babe, if you keep yours on, now..."

Sam nodded in agreement, swallowing as Steph removed her bra, exposing her amazing and perfect breasts to Sam. As always seeing them exhilarated her, yet made her self-conscious of her own.

"So, Sam, I think I've got you good and excited huh?" Steph remarked teasingly as she walked towards her.

Sam could only nod, moaning as her and Steph finally kissed, their lips touching and Sam felt as if she was on fire, with Steph's help it wasn't long before Sam found herself naked apart from her own thigh-high socks, Steph's panties were soon gone too and they fell onto the bed, still making out.

"You looks so amazing, babe." Steph whispered as she began kissing down Sam's neck.

Sam moaned, suddenly gasping as Steph's hands grabbed at her ass, just as Steph's mouth found her breasts and began to bite and suck at her now rock hard small pink nipples.

"Steph!" Sam whined.

Her euphoria building as Steph looked up at her, grinning as she pulled herself back up.

"Yes Sam?"

Sam got a smirk of her own, a sudden surge of confidence filling her, she responded in kind, grabbing at Steph's ass and making Steph's grin falter, replaced by a wide-eyed gasp.

Sam shook her head, continuing to grope her girlfriend's ass, her eyes dropping to Steph's breasts.

"You did all the work last night. It's my turn." She said, suddenly turning them around and pinning Steph to the bed, lowering herself down. "Let me please you this time."  
As she said that, she began kissing and nipping at Steph's breasts, making the girl moan.

"F-fuck, Sam, yes...fucking yes." Steph moaned.

That was all Sam needed to hear as they soon began to intensify their lovemaking.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	5. Chapter 5

**Life is Strange: The Ghost of the Past**

Chapter 5 of my Life is Strange story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, okay.  
Holywoodunderfed: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

It was yet another day, Jessica scowled as she watched Sam and Steph seated together on the benches outside the dorms

'_Urgh, could that be any more disgusting...look at that slut, Myers, all over _my _Steph.' _She thought bitterly.

She continued to scowl as she observed Sam who was seated on Steph's lap, Steph's arms around her waist, the two of them talking, smiling and then Steph laughed at something Sam said and Sam, eyes dancing, leaned in and whispered something in Steph's ear.

Jessica rolled her eyes. _'Urgh, for such a shy bookworm she really can be a player when she wants. She must've been hiding this. Still, I thought Steph was smart.' _She continued to dwell. _'Surely she can see the venal bitch is just after her for her body, and using hers to get it, I thought Steph was smart enough to not let herself be taken over just because some girl flashes her tits at her, even if they are as puny as that.'_

Growling she turned away, unable to watch any longer as Sam and Steph soon engaged in a deep, loving, kiss. She couldn't stand this, she had to do something, something that would make Steph see sense, something that would bring Steph back to her. Something to make Steph understand they belonged together and that Samantha Myers was just using her for her own ends. The only question was how.

It was shortly afterwards that she got an idea, for as she made her way towards the main campus, she spotted a young man, tall and pale with short blonde hair and brown eyes. She recognized him right away.

'_Nathan Prescott...richest kid in school, certainly going places once he gets a handle on himself.' _She reflected. _'Yet he's also friends with that Myers bitch, of course...if anyone knows her dirty little secrets, it's him, I just need to...get in good with him and find some way to make him spill.'_

Smirking at the thought of that, Jessica made her way over to where Nathan was sitting. She paused as she took note of his rapt attention on both the book in front of him and the camera in his hands. She shook her had and plastered on her best smile.

"Hey there."

He started and looked up. "Oh, um, hey…?"

"Jessica McCromby." She introduced herself.

"Right, yeah, I've seen you before, can I help you?" Nathan replied.

Jessica shrugged. "I certainly hope so, I was just hoping to talk to you...See, there's someone I want to talk to, but, I feel I need help, I need to know them a bit better. I saw the two of you hanging out and thought, maybe you could help, we could all be friends."

Nathan observed her cautiously, a strange look in his eyes.

"Who exactly are you talking about?" He asked warily.

"Samantha Myers."

Nathan narrowed his eyes, something about the look on the girl's face, the far too open way she was trying to talk with him, didn't sit right. He had a nasty feeling this girl was bad news.

* * *

Having endured the conversation without giving anything away, finally making an excuse and leaving, Nathan knew he had to act fast. He had a nasty feeling which he hoped wasn't true, but all the same, he felt obligated to warn Sam, just in case. As he reached the dorm courtyard he spotted Sam, along with Steph, the two were walking, hand in hand, towards the door of the dorm building. He rushed forwards.

"Sam, Sam, wait a minute!" He called out.

Both girls stopped and turned, Sam's eyes widened in surprise.

"Nathan?"

He stopped, catching his breath. "Yeah, hey Steph."

She smiled and nodded in return.

"Listen, I, I need to talk to you guys, to warn you." He said. "There's a girl who is um...well she's clearly bad news, she was trying, dig up something on you Sam. Something about the way she's acting just doesn't feel right."

"What, but that's…?" Sam gasped.

Steph's eyes narrowed however. "What was this girl's name?"

"Jessica McCromby." Nathan replied.

Steph growled. "Shit, I might've guessed."

Seeing the inquisitive looks from Nathan and Sam, Steph sighed and then explained.

"My ex."

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	6. Chapter 6

**Life is Strange: The Ghost of the Past**

Chapter 6 of my Life is Strange story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yeah, it was sweet of him :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Oh yes indeed.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Sam bit her lip as she stood in the driveway, looking down at her clothes again. She had dressed up as nicely as she could in a pair of charcoal grey leggings, a blue T-shirt and blue flats. Steph had told her she didn't need to as her family were rather laid back, but she wanted to make the effort.

That of course reminded Steph why she was here. _'I'm about to, to meet Steph's family, as her girlfriend, for the first time, I...god I don't, I don't know how...'_

She couldn't help but feel nervous, even with Steph reassuring her that while divorced, her parents were amicable with each other and she had even got both of them around to visit, along with her half-sisters, one from her father's new marriage and one from her mother's. Swallowing back her nervousness Sam approached the front door and knocked. She shifted from foot to foot until the door opened, to her relief it was Steph.

"Hey, you made it." She said with a grin.

Sam couldn't help but smile, Steph looked good in her denim jeans, a black Batman T-shirt, black beanie and grey converse. Taking Sam's hand Steph led her inside, closing the door behind her. Steph just smiled.

"C'mon, we're through here."

With that she led the way to the living room, while Sam tried to calm her thumping heart.

She spotted Steph's parents George and Lita right away, Steph had taken mostly after her father in appearance it seemed, although her eye colour had come from her mother who had blonde hair instead. Both were dressed up casually Sam noticed, like Steph had told her. George in denim jeans, a black T-shirt and simple black shoes. Meanwhile Lita wore maroon leggings with a matching sweater and grey flats.

"Ah, Sam, a pleasure to meet you at last." Lita said with a warm smile.

Sam smiled back, shaking hands with both parents; she couldn't help but note something guarded in their smiles however that troubled her. Then came the two girls, both fourteen, Sarah, George's daughter looked very similar to him, even having his blue eyes. She wore black leggings, a blue crop-top, denim jacket and red flats. Meanwhile Lita's daughter, Danielle, who took after her mother it seemed, was wearing grey mid-thigh length shorts, a navy blue Star Wars T-shirt and grey shoes.

"So, Sam, how long have you and Steph been dating?"

Sam swallowed and tried to reply calmly. "A, A few months now."

She noted George's tone and looked over at Steph who nodded slightly, confirming her thoughts. Her family were sceptical of Sam, but only because they wanted to be sure Steph wasn't being taken advantage of. Sam remember everything Steph told her about Jessica and understood exactly why they were wary. She just hoped she could convince them that she was nothing like that girl, that she actually cared for Steph.

* * *

A couple of days later, Steph let out a slow breath, she now understood how Sam must've felt back then. Now it was her turn to visit Sam's family. She was wary about it; mainly due to what Sam had told her. Her parents, older sister and younger brother were all rather conservative, the parents most of all. That scared Steph at first until she discovered, to her horror, that they didn't have anything against Sam finally coming out as lesbian to them, as they already considered her a failure anyway.

'_Can't believe they'd think that about their daughter...especially someone as sweet and caring as Sam...' _Steph thought angrily, before calming herself. _'Okay, take it easy, get through this meeting, try and make at least a reasonable impression and then hope for the best.'_

She brushed down her clothes, having made an effort as Sam's parents were of course more formal than hers. That was why she wore blue leggings, a red turtleneck with black converse and a black choker necklace. Not exactly stylish but the best clothes she had, she'd even dispensed of her usual beanie. Staying focused she approached the door and rang the doorbell, smiling when Sam entered. She was immediately enamoured with the sight before her, Sam looked stunning in her blue knee length pleated skirt; blue sweater and matching knee length stockings, as well as grey flats.

"Oh good, you're here." She said. "Well, we better go in, don't want to keep them waiting."

Steph nodded and followed Sam inside; she thought about taking Sam's hand, but didn't want to give her family any excuse; she noted Sam's expression and realized she was thinking the same.

Steph honestly wasn't sure where to look when she entered, the parents eyes zeroed in on her right away. Mark, the father, a tall dark haired man with blue eyes, clad in grey slacks, a white undershirt with a grey blazer over it and black dress shoes. Then there was Sam's mother, Elizabeth, whom Sam had inherited many of her features from, except that severe expression the woman wore. She wore a dark green knee length skirt, a black sleeveless shirt, black flats and a gold necklace and was eyeing Steph's clothes with barely disguised distaste.

"Mom, dad." Sam said, her voice slightly shaky. "This is my girlfriend..."

Elizabeth then spoke quickly. "Ah yes, Stephanie Gingrich, wasn't it, Samantha?"

Sam nodded and Steph bit her lip, noting the formalities, this was going to be an interesting evening. She observed the other two family members, Mary, Sam's older sister and basically a female version of their father, clad in a white knee length skirt and white blouse with grey flats. She had a similar look to her mother as she looked upon her sister and then at Steph. Roy, the younger brother, kept his face blank, brushing off his khakis, grey turtleneck and black dress shoes. Steph knew right away this was going to be a tough night, they were probably even more sceptical than her own family.

* * *

Seated on one of Blackwell's benches the following day, Steph smiled lightly as she held Sam close to her.

"That...wasn't as bad as we feared." She remarked.

Sam grinned. "I know, I'm still, it's amazing, thank you."

Despite their concerns, both visits had gone reasonably well, by the end of the night Steph's family were more than happy to welcome Sam. Meanwhile, while nowhere near as warm, by the end of their night, Sam's family had at least come to accept Sam and Steph being together. Both girls took solace in that, at least it gave them some hope for the future.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	7. Chapter 7

**Life is Strange: The Ghost of the Past**

Chapter 7 of my Life is Strange story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Yes indeed.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Debra Smith: Thanks, glad you've enjoyed it :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Jessica scowled as she watched Steph and Sam seated on one of the benches outside the dorms. The two were very close to each other, holding each other and Steph was gently kissing down Sam's neck.

'_Urgh, I don't believe this, how can Steph not see what that bitch is doing to her.' _Jessica thought bitterly. _'She made her dress that ridiculous way for Valentines day and now is pretty much playing her.'_

She had tried everything she could think of to get Steph to see the truth. But nothing worked, she'd tried to become friends with Nathan to dig up dirt of Sam, only for him to prevent her by refusing. That didn't stop her from trying to confront the girl directly though.

She growled at the memory. _'The bitch had the audacity to deny she had done anything wrong, worse, she's got Steph so fooled and believing her lies she was able to get Steph to get angry at _me_, to tell me off and not her like she should have.'_

Unable to watch anymore as Steph and Sam finally had their lips meet in a kiss, Jessica turned away and began to think, wondering just how to progress from here. She knew she needed to get Steph away from that girl, but she couldn't figure out how.

As she walked away she considered how to get Steph back.

'_She's so wrapped up in that bitch's lies she can't see the truth anymore, I'm positive that Samantha girl is not only no good for Steph, she's cheating on her, but then, that didn't work either.' _She reflected. _'I tried to explain that but all I got for my trouble was Steph once more getting angry at me instead of Samantha, whom she should have been getting angry at...urgh, dammit, Steph, why can't you see…?'_

She wished she could open Steph's eyes to the truth, she also wished she could ensure that Steph would never fall victim to people like Samantha Myers again. But to do that she needed to get Steph back, she needed to ensure Steph was hers and then she could protect her from those sort of people.

'_Unfortunately, Steph won't listen to reason, she won't listen to anything I say.' _Jessica thought sadly.

But then, as she thought about it, she began to realize, she had been looking at this the wrong way. She needed to use actions, actions spoke louder than words after all.

She also couldn't deny feeling somewhat vindictive. _'You shouldn't have ignored me Steph, now I'll have to teach you a lesson and at the same time, make you realize the truth, even if I have to use force or other...methods to do so, it'll be worth it in the long run.'_

With that she immediately began scheming, putting together her plan, she had to get this right, then Steph would be all hers at last.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	8. Chapter 8

**Life is Strange: The Ghost of the Past**

Chapter 8 of my Life is Strange story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, yeah, this is were it gets out of hand.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Jessica smirked as she clutched the bag at her side. It was time, time for her to make Steph hers once again. She had been left with only one choice and she was going to take it.

_'You brought this on yourself, Steph.' _She thought. _'If you had just accepted the truth or listened when I tried to warn you, I wouldn't have to resort to these methods.'_

But all the same she knew, her methods didn't matter, what mattered was she would have Steph, once and for all. She made sure to dress up for the occasion, wearing a pair of black mini shorts, a black T-shirt with the mid-section crudely cut off, black and pink striped knee socks and black converse, she also had her lip and tongue piercings in. With everything ready she stopped before Steph's dorm room door and knocked, it was time to begin.

Steph answered it, smiling, but the smile dropped when she saw who it was.

"Jessica, what do you want?" She asked, sounding disappointed.

_'She was hoping I was that skank, Myers, urgh.'_ Jessica thought angrily but calmed herself. "Please Steph, I just, I just wanna talk."

She put on her sweetest voice, trying hard not to get distracted. No easy task as she found Steph looking amazing in her black jeans; black Game of Thrones T-shirt; grey converse and grey beanie..

Steph raised an eyebrow. "Talk about what?"

"All those...unfortunate misunderstandings." Jessica replied. "Please, I just wanna make things right."

Steph eyes her critically before sighing and giving in, she allowed Jess into the room and then closed the door, turning to her.

"Okay, you wanted to talk, so talk." She said.

As Steph spoke she moved closer, Jessica just smiled, this was her chance.

She had slipped two important items out of her bag when Steph's back was turned and had them at the ready, now she set the bottle down out of Steph's sight and spoke.

"Yes, I just, wanted to calm things down."

"After everything you said about Sam." Steph remarked, incredulous. "I get our break up was hard on you, but still. I love Sam, you have to accept that."

_'No you don't love her, she's deceived you, but that'll soon end when I take you back.' _Jessica thought, but what she said was different. "I know and, look, I just need one thing from you and then I can explain properly."

Steph rolled her eyes. "Oh this should be good, what is it?"

"For you to...take a deep breath."

With that Jess lunged, pinning Sam down on her bed, clamping the sweet smelling cloth over Steph's mouth and nose.

"What the-MURGH!" Steph cried out before struggling valiantly, screaming. "Gmt thm fhgg hff mm, nhh grhzn bntgh!"

Jessica didn't let up however. "You'll thank me when this is done, when I open your eyes."

That was the last thing Steph heard before the chloroform took effect and she blacked out.

* * *

When Steph came to she discovered the full horror of what had happened quickly. She was lying on her bed spread-eagled, looking wildly she saw her wrists and ankles had each been tied with ropes to a corner of the bed, she also found out why she was so cold, her clothes were gone. All she had on was her underwear, a skimpy black thong and a red bra.

"WHHT THM FHGG!?" She screamed, now discovering she was also gagged.

Several strips of duct tape were securely stuck over her mouth and then she saw her, standing there, smirking.

"JMFFNGH!"

Jessica laughed, approaching the bed with a sultry expression. "Well hello there sexy, looking good, glad you're finally awake."

Steph immediately struggled, trying to get loose but all she accomplished was giving Jessica a show as her struggles made her moderately large breasts jiggle considerably.

Leering at this, Jessica stepped closer, making Steph stop as she realised what was happening.

"Oh very nice, that was wonderful, just for me." She teased.

Steph closer her eyes and groaned. "Fhgg nhh."

Her eyes shot open wide however when she felt Jess on top of her, the young woman was straddling her, an evil smirk on her face.

"Well you'll certainly give me more shows after this." She said. "When you are all mine again.

Steph glared. "Nmvmr, Hm lhvm Fhm!"

She yelped as Jessica slapped her.

"Don't dare say that slut's name. You are mine, or I'll have to spread the pictures I took of you like this, letting everyone know what kind of kinky shit you're into."

"NH!"

Jessica laughed at that as she began to heavily grope Steph's breasts. Steph moaned in dismay as she realized now what was going on.

Blackmail, to force her into being Jessica's girlfriend again, to force her to ditch Steph.

"Don't worry about that tramp." Jessica remarked dismissively. "She'll find some other poor girl to fuck for her own pleasure."

Steph struggled again, angry at that. "DHN'T NHH DHRM THLG HBHHT FHM THHT WHN!"

She suddenly froze when Jessica then kissed her, on the tape gag, right where her lips would be. Pulling back Jessica climbed off Steph and was about to speak. But then they both froze hearing it, a knock at the door and then a soft, familiar voice.

"Steph?"

It was Sam.

Jessica reacted at once, grabbing her ropes and duct tape. Steph tried to warn Sam but was thwarted by the duct tape over her mouth. The door opened and Sam froze, eyes wide as she beheld the sight of the bound and gagged Steph before her. Then Jessica was on her, slamming the door shut and the struggle was on.

Steph tugged at her bonds, screaming through her gag. "NH, GMT HFF HMR, LMHVM FHM HLHNM!"

All the while she heard Sam screaming.

"No stop it, what are you, ow, this isn't-MMM!"

As soon as Steph could properly see what was going on her heart sank. Jessica stood there with a grin while Sam lay on the floor, hog-tied and also having her mouth taped shut. They were both trapped.

Jessica laughed as she eyed her new prey.

"Thank you for joining us Samantha, now I can take my plans to the next level, oh you look so cute like that." She taunted.

Sam blushed, as did Steph. Steph couldn't deny Jessica was right, Sam did look cute in her denim mid-thigh shorts; pink undershirt; light blue tank-top and pink sneakers. Especially being tied up and if things weren't so dire it was clear they'd both feel turned on seeing each other like this. Of course Jessica had to make those fantasies harder to ignore when she suddenly cut off Sam's clothes, leaving her in just her pink lace trimmed panties and matching bra.

Jessica laughed and suddenly turned the hog-tied Sam on her side and groped her breasts.

"Can't believe you like these puny things Steph, mine are much better." She remarked. "Still this will be solved soon, I'll get some nice pictures of you Samantha, just like I did with Steph. Then you'll both do as I say."

"NHH BNTGH!" Steph screamed.

Sam also yelled as she was rolled onto her front again. "Nhh whn't gmt hwhn wnth thnf, nhh-Hw!"

She yelped as Jessica smacked her hard on her ass.

"You be a good little slut and stay there. I'll get your pictures after I play with Steph." She growled.

With that Jessica left Sam wriggling on the floor as she approached and once again straddled Steph.

"Nh, gmt hff nhh-MRGH!"

Her eyes went wide as her gagged lips were kissed again, all while Jess roughly groped and squeezed Steph's firm round ass.

"Nice and big, not like Samantha's flat tits and arse." Jessica whispered before resuming the kiss.

She brought her hands around, stroking Steph's thighs and flat stomach before groping the girl's breasts once more. But Jessica had made a fatal mistake. She had got Sam angry, and underestimated her.

The moment Jessica went to torment Steph, Sam struggle to free herself. Due to the struggle that led to her bondage, the rope work wasn't very good and before long, the irate Sam stood, free of her ropes, peeling the tape off her mouth and dropping it. She then picked up the bottle of chloroform and cloth she had seen and got to work. Jessica prepared herself for yet more groping, this time of Steph's more intimate area when she heard it.

"Deep breaths, bitch!"

Before she could react she was hauled off Steph and the sedative soaked cloth clamped over her mouth and nose. She shrieked and struggled but to no avail and was soon dropped to the floor by Sam, out cold.

Stepping over the unconscious Jessica, Sam rushed to an amazed Steph and quickly but carefully peeled the tape off her girlfriend's mouth, casting it aside.

"Sam wait." Steph insisted. "You don't have time to untie me yet."

"What, Steph..."

Steph nodded towards Jessica. "We can't have her causing trouble, use the ropes she used on you, tie her up before she wakes up, I'll be fine now, thanks to you."

Sam blushed at that but hastened to obey and as there was no struggle this time, the rope work was precise and soon Jessica was secured in a tight and efficient hog-tie.

Satisfied that her task was done, Sam hurried over and freed Steph from her bonds. Steph was on her feet and hugging Sam in an instant. Sam returned the hug, both of them trembling and barely holding back tears now the adrenaline was wearing off.

"We, we should find you new clothes get ourselves dressed." Steph choked out. "Then contact campus security to deal with that bitch."

Sam agreed, glad that the nightmare was over almost as quickly as it began.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	9. Chapter 9

**Life is Strange: The Ghost of the Past**

Chapter 9 of my Life is Strange story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, yeah it was sweet :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Yes indeed.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Steph let out a shaky breath as another tremor went through her. She was still deeply shaken by the incident with Jessica and hated the feeling of weakness it invoked in her.

"You don't always have to be so strong Steph." Sam's soft voice sounded from next to her.

She grimaced as she faced her girlfriend, they were seated next to each other in the lobby of the hospital. After getting dressed they reported Jessica and campus security came and took her away. They gave a full report and were taken to hospital to be checked on. Now confirmed to have no lasting injuries, they were left with the unfortunate memories and Steph feeling down, weak.

'_I should've done something, I should've been on my guard...instead she took advantage of me and, and Sam got...' _She thought sadly before blurting out. "I so sorry Sam, you got caught up in this."

"Don't." Sam said softly. "Jessica is the only one to blame and she's going to face justice now, actual criminal charges...We can get through this, together alright. Don't hide, let me...let me be your rock for once."

Steph managed a real smile at that and allowed Sam to embrace her, returning the embrace as they continued to sit. Steph knew Sam was right, Jessica was the one to blame and she would soon be facing justice. Both she and Sam discussed it and agreed to press ahead, actually pressing charges on her for her actions.

After sitting for a while, feeling calmer thanks to Sam, Steph grinned.

"Gotta say though, the way you slipped outta those ropes and knocked that bitch out, that was badass." She remarked.

Sam laughed softly. "I...thanks."

She was blushing, Steph knew it without even having to look, all the same she did. Making eye contact while smiling at the pink bloom across Sam's cheeks. Their lips then met and they kissed, unaware that, throughout the current ordeal of trying to cope with the aftershock, and finding the necessary support through each other, they had an audience.

"Samantha."

Both of them parted and turned, eyes wide, especially as another voice then spoke.

"Steph."

It was their families, both of their families, looking at them with concern and surprise.

"Mom, dad...you..." Steph began.

Sam bit her lip before asking. "You heard about what happened?"

The families all nodded, confirming that they had indeed heard the whole story, it was surprising for them, but also relieving at it was clear their families no longer seemed to have any doubts about them being together and were just glad they were alright. Even Sam noted her normally conservative and strict family were relieved and even more relaxed than usual, just concerned for her well-being.

"It's still hard to believe that another student would..." Sam's mother began.

Steph's father glared. "Jessica...you told me about her before Steph."

"Yeah." Steph confirmed. "Still, I imagined her capable of that...which is why I'm making sure she gets the right punishment."

Sam nodded in agreement. "Yeah, we need to make it clear that she can't just, get away with it."

With that they began to share with their families their plans to place actual charges on Jessica; their families fully supported this and promised to be around for support when things finally took place. To both girls it was a relief and a welcome reprieve from the pressure and anxiety they were still carrying. Leaving the hospital with their families, they were overjoyed that at least one obstacle was dealt with, now they just had one more and they could hopefully put things behind them. Whatever the case, they knew, they had each other and that would give them the strength they needed to see everything through, no matter what.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	10. Chapter 10

**Life is Strange: The Ghost of the Past**

Chapter 10 of my Life is Strange story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, yeah, well, here we go :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Steph shifted awkwardly in her seat, outside the court house. She smoothed down her clothes for possibly the twentieth time; a pair of khakis with a red sweater and red flats.

"Steph, it'll be fine, we're all here for you." Sam said. "Remember, you're not the only one who was wronged and you're the victim here."

Biting her lip Steph looked up at Sam and managed a small grateful smile. It had been some time and while mostly over it, they were both still shaken by Jessica's actions, now they were at her trial. Jessica was charged with hostage taking and attempted sexual assault.

Steph and Sam had both chosen to go through with things and speak up in court. Now they were waiting for things to begin. Sam was standing there, clad in a black knee length skirt, grey sweater and grey flats, smiling at her encouragingly and Steph nodded.

"Thanks Sam, I...I know." She replied. "I can handle this."

She knew she wasn't alone, not only Sam, their families were with them too. As were Chloe and Rachel.

Looking over Steph couldn't help but smile seeing the other couple, they both smiled back. They had of course dressed up smartly. Chloe in smart jeans, a black blouse and black flats. Rachel wore a dark blue dress just past her knees, a black choker necklace and black flats. Closest to Steph right now were her family, George in khakis, a black and grey striped shirt and black shoes.

Lita in black dress pants, a grey blouse and grey flats. Sarah meanwhile wore a black knee length skirt, a yellow sweater rand black heels while Danielle wore dark blue dress pants and a matching blouse and flats.

Then there was Sam's family, Mark and Roy both in black suits with black dress shoes, but with different ties, Mark's being red and Roy's green. Elizabeth was in a silver calf-length dress and peach flats. Finally Mary wore khakis, a white undershirt, grey blazer and black flats. Steph was still amazed at all these people being here, to support her.

It was then the courtroom doors opened and they prepared to enter. It was time to see that woman pay for her actions, to let her see that, while she had hurt them both, she hadn't broken them. That would be their true justice.

Facing Jessica was the hardest thing Steph had to do. So much so the trial passed by faster than she could process, or at least, that's what it felt like. Just seeing her was reliving her nightmare all over again. Jessica had certainly made an effort for her appearance, wearing no piercings, but black lipstick and a black crop top along with matching flats and a knee length skirt.

When not on the stand Sam had been near her all the time, her fingers hugging hers, she could feel her strength and her love flowing under her skin with this mere touch. Once on the stand, to give her testimony, it was Sam's eyes on her gave her the courage she needed. Not even that she-demon's stare could make her silent. She'd tell everything.

Everyone and everything was on her side. All the evidence that had been uncovered; painting a very bleak picture for Jessica. Sam stood on the stand, giving her testimony, trying to stay strong. But like Steph, all this knowledge helped her. She knew she could stutter, she could be embarrassed, she was the victim, not him. It was just one event she had to go through until she could bury this part of her. Together they would all overcome this.

Jessica had tried to paint herself as someone who simply snapped, she detailed events from her past which had apparently made her the way she was. Steph was familiar with the story, of how she had been traumatized by the death of a relative and how her sister had abandoned her, running away with her lover. But evidence had been uncovered revealing Jessica was just as controlling of her sister as she had been of Steph, and that she had tried to drown her sister when the girl tried to resist. Said lover had rescued her and now Jessica was in a tight spot, in the end the verdict came back and it was a relief to Steph most of all, guilty.

Exiting the courthouse, stepping into the bright sunshine, Sam at her side, her friends and family gathered around her, Steph smiled, the nightmare was finally over.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	11. Chapter 11

**Life is Strange: The Ghost of the Past**

Last chapter of my Life is Strange story, a short epilogue to finish things off, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Steph let out a slow shaky breath as she lay in bed, she was relieved that the trial was over, that Jessica was finally in jail and couldn't hurt her again, but she was still feeling the fear brought on by memories of that horrible event.

"Steph..."

She bit her lip, turned over and smiled as Sam was also lying there, she had to admit, feeling Sam's legs against her own, she was actually rather surprised. They were both dressed for bed, Sam in a pair of black mini shorts, the shortest Steph had ever seen her in, and a white tank-top. Steph meanwhile wore a pair of red panties and a black tank-top which showed her stomach.

"Sam, I...I..."

Sam just smiled and pulled her closer. "It's okay Steph, it's over now."

Steph shuddered. "It's, I'm fine, I just..."

"You're not fine Steph." She said gently. "But it's okay, you don't have to be. You don't have to be so strong all the time. Let me be strong for you this time."

Steph felt the tears sting her eyes as her heart swelled with joy, wondering once again what she did to deserve someone like Sam. Allowing Sam to comfort her, wrapping her arms around Sam's waist, she finally felt herself calming down as they both slowly drifted off to sleep, finally able to enjoy their life together and look forward to the future.

* * *

End of chapter and of story, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


End file.
